Love and Kumamon
by KimFamily9394
Summary: Tiba-tiba saja si surai hijau muda tidak mau mendengarkan Namjoon, lalu juga mengurung diri, sebenarnya apa yang terjadi? NEW SUGAMON FF. RASA LEMON ASEM.


**Title : Love and Kumamon**

 **Rated : T+**

 **Cast/Pairing : BTS member/NamGi (Namjoon X Yoongi)**

 **Disclaimer : Semua cast buka milik kami (maunya sih milik kami ._.) Tapi cerita gaje ini milik kami.**

 **Warning : Boys love, Lemon asem**

 **DON'T LIKE DON'T READ**

Tap tap tap..

Langkah cepat dari sepasang sneaker terdengar di lorong perusahaan tersebut, tanpa ia perduli terhadap suara suara(?) yang memanggil namanya.

"Yoon hyung!.. Yoongi! Min Yoongi!" Panggil seorang pria berambut peach.

Namun, tampaknya sang objek yang ia panggil mengacuhkannya. Ia berusaha untuk mengejar sang objek. Tapi sang objek turut mempercepat langkah kakinya. Sang pria berambut peach semakin khawatir.

Pasalnya, sang objek menembus kepingan kepingan salju yang mulai menyapa tanah hanya dengan modal t-shirt berwarna putih, levi's jeans dan ehem red converse high yang membuatnya semakin terpana dengan sang objek. Benar-benar tipe pemilik hatinya, jangan lupakan tinggi sang objek yang lebih ehem pendek lima cm darinya, membuat mereka menjadi pasangan paling cocok di abad ini.

Tapi, ini bukan saatnya ia mengagumi sang objek. Yang terpenting adalah bagaimana agar sang objek tidak jatuh sakit. Langkah kakinya berlari mengejar sang objek, menarik tangannya dan kemudian membawa sang objek kembali ke gedung perusahaan mereka.

Ia memeluk cepat sang objek dan tak lupa menyampirkan coat berwarna cokelat yang ia pakai ke tubuh sang objek yang mulai kedinginan, mengundang banyak tatapan iri dari mereka yang melewati pasangan ini.

Lagian, siapa peduli? Mereka dalam Big Hit Ent, mereka punya kebebasan mutlak yang diberikan oleh papa sayang Bang PD-nim.

"Jika kau marah pada ku, tak apa Yoon, tapi setidaknya kau jangan membahayakan dirimu sendiri. Kau tahu? Seandainya kau sakit karena kau yang keras kepala, bukan hanya aku yang khawatir. Ada member, orangtua mu juga army yang akan khawatir dengan mu. Lagipula, jadwal kita untuk beberapa minggu ke depan sangat padat, hyung." Ucapnya lembut sambil mengelus surai hijau muda pemuda tersebut.

"Lepas." Perintah sang objek dengan nada datarnya.

"Hhhh, baiklah baiklah, tapi kau harus menggunakan coat ku ini." Mutlaknya sambil memperbaiki letak coat yang sebelumnya telah ia sampirkan ke badan pemuda bersurai hijau muda itu.

Setelah selesai, Namjoon, sosok yang memberikan coatnya kepada pria bersurai hijau muda tersebut mengambil kesempatan dengan mengecup manis dahi berlapis rambut yang dijadikan poni oleh pemuda itu.

Tanpa sepatah kata, sang objek meninggalkan ruangan tersebut dan kembali menerobos kepingan kepingan salju yang turun. Namjoon kembali ke ruangannya, untuk menyelesaikan sebuah lagu yang sempat terhenti karena matanya tak sengaja menangkap sosok pria bersurai hijau muda itu. Sejenak mendesah frustasi, berharap ia bisa kembali fokus kepada projek lagu untuk comeback grupnya.

"Namjoon?" Panggil sosok pria dewasa berbadan tinggi dan besar kepadanya.

"Ye, Sejin hyung?" Jawabnya singkat.

"Kau tahu kemana Yoongi pergi? Aku mencarinya sedari tadi."

"Ah, Yoongi baru saja pulang ke dorm hyung. Ada apa kau mencarinya?"

"Ah, hanya sedikit masalah. Tapi ya sudahlah, tidak terlalu mendesak juga. Ah, kau tahu Namjoon? Beberapa hari ini ku lihat dia seperti lebih pendiam, berbicara hanya seadanya saja. Kau merasakannya juga?" Tanya Sejin sambil mendudukkan bokongnya di meja yang berseberangan dengan meja kerjanya.

"Ah, kau tahu hyung?"

"Tidak" Geleng Sejin dengan polos.

"Dia bahkan tidak berbicara kepada ku dan mengabaikanku terhitung dari lima hari yang lalu." Nyaris histeris Namjoon menjelaskan.

"Kalau begitu, kaulah penyebab ia seperti itu. Huh, dasar kau ini. Suka sekali membuatnya seperti itu." Tanggap Sejin sambil berlalu meninggalkan Namjoon.

"Ya! Hyung, aku bercerita kepadamu, agar kau memberikan ku solusi, bukan memperkeruhnya, huh!" Dengus Namjoon kepada punggung Sejin yang semakin menghilang. Ia merasa sial menceritakannya kepada manajernya yang konon katanya memiliki fans yang tidak kalah banyak.

"Jinjja, Kim Yoongi, you really love driving me crazy." Ucap Namjoon frustasi namun tetap menyalahgunakan marga Yoongi.

0000000000

Waktu terus bergulir, tak terasa, dewi malam telah berkuasa penuh atas langit Seoul. Namun, rasanya sang dewi malam harus menelan ludahnya karena eksistensinya tidak disadari Namjoon saat ini ia tengah sibuk dengan lagunya.

Lelah dengan posisinya yang terus menatap layar komputer dan sesekali mengecek gadgetnya, ia meregangkan badannya. Ia sedikit tersentak bahwa kini jam menunjukkan pukul 09 : 03 PM KST, artinya ia telah mengabaikan seruan perintah manajernya, eksistensi sang dewi malam, seruan penderitaan dari cacing di perutnya.

"Hhhhh" dan tiba-tiba ia mendesah kembali dengan pikiran yang terfokus pada sosok pria bernama Yoongi. Ia menyamankan tubuhnya sejenak, mencoba mengingat kembali, kesalahan krusial apa yang telah ia perbuat sehingga ia diabaikan oleh sang pujaan hatinya.

Pikirannya terbang melintasi waktu, mengorek kembali, namun nihil, ia merasa seketika IQnya turun 100 point. Dia pun memutuskan untuk bangkit dari singgasananya dan melangkah keluar, kembali ke dorm BTS.

Ditengah perjalanan, gadgetnya bergetar. Ia segera melihatnya. Kim Taehyung, itulah subjek pengirim pesan tersebut.

-Hyung, kau dimana?- Namjoon mengerutkan keningnya, kerasukan alien tipe berapa, tiba-tiba alien tersebut bertanya seperti itu.

-Aku di lobby perusahaan, ada apa?- Tak berapa lama, setelah menekan tombol "send", gadgetnya bergetar kembali.

-Cepat kesini!- Lagi lagi, dirinya merasa heran, namun ia tak ambil pusing.

-Ada apa?-

-Yoongi hyung!- Melihat nama kekasihnya disebut-sebut, ia segera membalas cepat.

-Kenapa dia?- Perasaan panik mulai menghampirinya.

-Ya, Kim Taehyung, cepat beritahu aku, ada apa dengannya?- Balasan yang ia harapkan muncul.

-Sebaiknya kau cepat ke sini, babo hyung- "Sialan" umpat Namjoon kepada Taehyung, setelah ia tidak diberitahu keadaan Yoongi, dengan seenak kepalanya ia mengatai Namjoon bodoh.

Kalau tidak karena Yoonginya, rasanya ia akan segera melesatkan beberapa tinju di muka alien tersebut. Ia pun segera berlari ke dorm mereka. Karena, jarak dari perusahaan ke dorm mereka tidak jauh.

-00000-00-00

TING NONG TING NONG TING NONG

Dengan nafas yang tersengal, Namjoon memencet bel dorm mereka brutal. Tak lama kemudian, pintu dibuka oleh pemuda kecil bertinggi 175 cm bermuka manis berbokong montok yang dapat menyebabkan member BTS penyuka warna merah jambu alias pink tergila-gila dan kehilangan rasionalnya.

Dengan cepat ia memasuki dorm mereka tanpa membuka sepatunya terlebih dahulu, dan jangan lupakan telinganya yang tiba-tiba tuli akan umpatan Jimin.

Brak! Ia membuka kamar Jin dan Yoongi, namun nihil. Sesosok alien segera menghampirinya.

"Hyung!" Panggilnya.

"Mana? Mana Yoongi?" Serobotnya.

"Di ruangan kalian hyung, sejak ia pulang dari Big Hit, ia tidak membukanya hyung." Jelas Kim Taehyung selaku saksi hidup.

"Kau tidak membuka pintunya? Atau memanggilnya?"

"Kau kira kami sebodoh itu hyung? Kalau kami berhasil, kami tidak akan memintamu untuk ke sini, Namjoon." lagi, tanpa embel embel dan dengan kuasanya,Taehyung memanfaatkan keadaan untuk memanggil Namjoon tanpa embel hyung.

"Kau suruh Jimin membuat bubur, suruh Jin hyung membawakan pakaian Yoongi, kau dan Jungkook pergilah ke dokter Lee mintalah resep saat aku menghubungi mu, dan suruh Hoseok mengantarkan bubur dan pakaian untuk Yoongi." Perintahnya mutlak.

Namjoon berlari ke arah kamarnya dengan cepat. Sementara Taehyung hanya berdiri dengan tampang bloon khas miliknya.

"Jadi? Dia menyuruhku ke dokter Lee, tapi dia sendiri tidak tahu, Yoongi hyung sakit apa. Dasar babo hyung, mungkin IQnya tersisa dua digit lagi." Maki Taehyung yang tentu saja tak bisa didengar oleh sang tersangka(?).

"Tadi? Apa katanya? Sama Jungkook? Ah, baiklah hyung, kau memang hyung yang paling mengerti. Kookieeeeeee, kita kencan malam ini sayang~" Monolognya dengan nada sing a song yang menjijikkan.

Sementara di kamarnya, setelah Namjoon mendapatkan kunci cadangan ruangan tersebut, ia berlari dengan tergesa-gesa menuju pintu ruangan itu.

Terbuka! Kamar tersebut berhasil ia buka. Langkah kaki jenjangnya menghampiri ruangan itu. Matanya menemukan objek yang ia khawatirkan tengah tertidur di meja dengan sebuah kertas dan gadgetnya.

Menghela nafas lega, ia menghampiri Yoongi. Rasa sedih menghampiri benaknya. Melihat Yoongi yang tertidur dengan posisi seperti itu adalah black list dalam kehidupannya. Ia menyingkap poni Yoongi dan mencium keningnya lembut.

Matanya tertuju pada kertas dan gadget yang menampilkan layar rekaman. Ia membaca tulisan tulisan hangeul yang tertera, keningnya mengerut kembali. Ia memutar rekaman di gadget Yoongi.

Voila! Keningnya semakin mengerut saat ia mendengar rekaman tersebut. Itu part nya di lagu butterfly. Kenapa Yoongi repot repot untuk mendengarkannya? Pertanyaan itu ia simpan dulu, pasalnya, Yoongi saat ini adalah super prioritasnya.

Ia mengangkat tubuh kecil tersebut dan meletakkannya di ranjang ruangan itu. Ia mengambil gadgetnya dan mengirimkan pesan kepada Jin.

-Jin hyung, malam ini Yoongi bersama ku, kau boleh membawa Jimin ke kamar kalian, tapi sebelum itu, antarkan bubur dan pakaian untuk Yoongi, suruh Hoseok, ingat! Jangan menciptakan keributan pada malam ini, kau bisa praktekkan koleksi film porno mu bersama Jimin saat Yoongi telah sembuh-

Ia menekan tombol send, dan ia tidak perduli dengan reaksi Jin di seberang sana yang hanya sweatdrop juga miris. Sesaat kemudian, dia mengambil kembali gadgetnya, menekan kontak Hoseok dan mengirim pesan kepadanya.

-Hobi, jangan lupa untuk membawakan air hangat juga, tolong." Namjoon tidak perduli, saat Hoseok datang, ia akan mengumpat kepadanya, seperti yang sebelumnya, Yoongi adalah super prioritas baginya.

Ia menatap sosok yang sedang terbaring di sebelahnya, menggenggam erat tangan pucat itu dan mencium tangan tersebut dalam.

"Yoongi, kenapa kau begitu keras kepala eoh?" Kalau bisa, ia ingin menukar jiwanya, seperti drama yang dibintangi oleh Hyun Bin.

TOK TOK

"Masuklah Hobi." Titah Namjoon dan Hoseok datang dengan tampa besar berisi baju, air dan bubur juga susu.

"Terimakasih Hobi" Ucap Namjoon tanpa mengalihkan tatapan matanya dari Yoongi, dan Hoseok hanya bisa maklum walau rasanya ingin mengumpat pria berumur 7 bulan lebih muda darinya, tapi ia tahu, bukan saatnya untuk berlaku seperti itu.

"Ada apa dengan Yoongi hyung?" Hoseok bertanya untuk mengalihkan rasa kesalnya.

"Tidak apa apa, dia tidak demam, kurasa ia hanya kelelahan dan juga ia tidak meminum vitaminnya, mungkin ia lupa membeli vitaminnya."

"Kau? Sedang tidak bertengkar dengannya, bukan?" Hoseok mulai penasaran.

"Mungkin, aku juga tidak tahu dengan pasti, aku juga merasakan apa yang kau lihat Hobi."

"Ah, sudahlah, kuharap kau segera berbaikan kembali dengan Yoongi hyung, kau tahu? Kudengar Yoongi hyung akan menbawakan part rap mu di lagu butterfly untuk comeback stage nanti." Hoseok melangkahkan kakinya keluar.

"Hobi! Aku minta tolong, suruh Taehyung untuk membeli vitamin yang biasanya direkomendasikan dokter Lee." Hoseok mengangguk mengerti dan melanjutkan langkahnya, namun berbalik cepat dan mendelik ke arah Namjoon.

"Namjoon!" Sentaknya

"Wae?"

"Kau? Kau yang akan mengganti pakaian Yoongi hyung?"

"Menurutmu? Kau tenang saja, aku tidak seperti Sejin hyung." Bantah Namjoon yang menghasilkan blushing di pipi Hoseok, ia pun segera pergi dari kamar yang menurutnya laknat tersebut.

Namjoon mulai membuka pakaian Yoongi, saat ini, akalnya lebih dominan daripada nafsunya, walau ada godaan halus dari nafsunya saat menyentuh kulit halus Yoongi. Setelah selesai, ia teringat perkataan Hoseok.

"Kau tahu? Kudengar Yoongi hyung akan menbawakan part rap mu di lagu butterfly untuk comeback stage nanti." Ah, pantas saja ia sibuk berkutat dengan partnya.

Saat ini, Yoongi sedang marah kepadanya untuk sebuah penyebab yang ia belum tahu, oleh karena itu ia tidak meminta bantuan Namjoon. Ranjang mereka berderit menandakan bahwa Yoongi melakukan pergerakan. Matanya menangkap Yoongi sedang gelisah, dengan segera ia membangunkan Yoongi.

"Namjoon, Namjoon!" Teriak Yoongi masih dalam keadaan tidak sadar.

"Yoongi, sayang, bangunlah, Yoongi." Ia berusaha membangunkan Yoongi, menepuk-nepuk kecil pipi pucat tersebut.

"Namjoon!" Teriak Yoongi terbangun, sesaat kemudian Namjoon memeluknya erat.

"Kau tak apa?" Terdengar jelas nada khawatir Namjoon. Yoongi hanya menggeleng lemah sembari membalas pelukan Namjoon. Namjoon melepas pelukannya, mengambil susu dan memberikannya kepada Yoongi.

"Minumlah" Yoongi menurutinya, meminum susu tersebut sementara Namjoon mengelus dahi berkeringat milik Yoongi. Setelahnya, Namjoon memberikan semangkuk bubur agar Yoongi memakannya, namun ditolak oleh Yoongi.

"Kenapa?"

"Aku tidak lapar." Jawab Yoongi pelan. Beruntung Namjoon adalah orang yang peka, dengan segera ia menyuapi Yoongi.

"Buka mulutmu sayang." Anjur Namjoon. Yoongi memerah, kode sandinya terbaca oleh Namjoon.

"Kau yakin tidak mau? Atau ku suapi dengan mulutku?" Tawar Namjoon yang dengan segera Yoongi memakan bubur yang disuapkan oleh Namjoon.

"Hoh? Kenapa tidak bilang eoh?" Goda Namjoon yang membuat Yoongi mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"Baiklah, aku minta maaf." Namjoon mengalah, karena apabila ia tidak mengalah, ia bisa menjamin Yoongi tidak akan menghabiskan bubur tersebut. Tak membutuhkan waktu lama, bubur itu habis tak bersisa.

"Kenapa kau tak membeli vitamin mu, hyung?"

"Kau sibuk." Jawab Yoongi acuh.

"Ah, baiklah, maafkan aku, kau sebaiknya tidur lagi hyung, lain kali jangan seperti ini, sayang." Namjoon menyelimuti Yoongi dan memberikan ciuman kecil di dahi Yoongi, karena saat ia akan mencium bibir Yoongi, ditolak dengan garangnya oleh Yoongi.

"Good night, baby." Yoongi memejamkan matanya dan setelah memastikan Yoongi tertidur, Namjoon pergi untuk membersihkan badannya. Untung saja sedang musim dingin, sehingga ia tidak merasa terlalu lengket.

0000||00||00

Sinar sinar emas dari matahari berpencar, menyebar ke seluruh sudut bumi yang sedang mengalami fase terang, termasuk ke sebuah kamar privasi milik dua rapper BTS.

Yoongi terbangun akibat sinar emas tersebut, ia merasa badannya lebih baik daripada semalam. Matanya menatap Namjoon yang tengah sibuk dengan beberapa lembar kertas.

"Pasti sibuk dengan projeknya kembali." Dengusnya, ia segera bangkit dan masuk ke kamar mandi, dengan cemberut dan kaki yang disentakkan ke lantai berlapis keramik tersebut. Sementara Namjoon yang melihat itu terlihat bingung dengan sifat kekasihnya, namun memilih untuk tidak mengambil pusing dan melanjutkan pekerjaannya.

Brak! Suara pintu yang dibanting terdengar di indera pendengaran Namjoon. Penglihatannya segera menuju ke sumber suara. Melihat Yoongi yang keluar dari kamar mandi, sesaat ia terhenyak.

Bagaimana tidak? Yoongi dengan memakai kemeja miliknya yang tentu saja kebesaran untuk Yoongi dipadukan dengan celana pendek yang hanya setengah paha Yoongi adalah pakaian terbaik yang Yoongi pakai, dan selalu menjadi favoritnya.

Namun, tentu saja Yoongi hanya boleh memakai pakaian tersebut hanya saat dia bersama Yoongi saja. Tidak saat bersama member, manajer apalagi untuk umum, poor Army. Pemikiran kotornya terhenti kala Yoongi menyeletuk dengan galaknya.

"Apa lihat lihat?" Ketus Yoongi dan segera menghampiri makanan yang ia yakini miliknya, kalaupun itu milik Namjoon ia tidak perduli, toh juga Namjoon tidak mungkin memarahinya.

Ia memakan makanan tersebut dengan brutal, efek dari lapar dan juga cemburu, eh, bukan bukan, Yoongi tidak cemburu, hanya sedikit tidak rela Namjoon lebih peduli dengan pekerjaannya daripada dirinya.

"Hati-hati makannya, sayang." Peringat Namjoon. Yoongi hanya mendelik tak suka, dan Namjoon hanya bisa menghela nafas dan berkutat kembali dengan pekerjaannya yanh semakin membuat Yoongi menggila. Setelah selesai dengan acara brutalnya, ia segera melangkahkan kakinya keluar namun harus terhenti saat Namjoon memanggilnya.

"Yoongi hyung, kau mau kemana?"

"Bukan urusanmu." Jutek Yoongi kepadanya.

"Baiklah, tapi bisa kesini sebentar?" Perintah Namjoon halus. Dengan berat hati dan juga wajah yang cemberut Yoongi menghampiri Namjoon.

"Ada apa!" Tanya Yoongi dengan ketus saat telah berada disamping Namjoon.

SRAK

Yoongi ditarik dengan kuat oleh Namjoon sehingga ia terduduk di paha besar Namjoon.

"Ya, lepaskan!" Tolak -tapi mau- Yoongi

"Aniya, kau tahu, aku merindukanmu." Endus hidung Namjoon di leher Yoongi membuat Yoongi kegelian.

"Tapi aku tidak, sudahlah kau bermesraan saja dengan pekerjaanmu."

"Hooh? Aku mencium aroma kecemburuan disini, bukan begitu?" Goda Namjoon lagi.

"Tidak, siapa yang cemburu." Elak Yoongi garis keras.

"Baiklah baiklah, tapi masih mau mengelak, kalau kau marah karena aku tak membelikanmu boneka Kumamon, kan?" Yasss, you got some jams Namjoon, pernyataan milikmu, tepat 100%, namun bukan Yoongi kalau mudah mengakuinya.

"Tidak juga" masih dalam mode mengelak.

"Kalau begitu, ya sudah aku tidak akan membelikan Kumamon jika itu bukan permasalahannya." Namjoon smirk.

"Tidak bisa begitu!" Yoongi protes.

"Hoh? Tapi hyung sendiri yang bilang kalau kau marah bukan karena itu, bukan begitu sayang?" Saat ini Namjoon adalah makhluk yang paling dibenci -tapisayang- di mata Yoongi, demi Kumamon, ia harus menyingkirkan pangkat gengsinya jauh jauh.

"Ya, memang seperti itu, kau mengesalkan Namjoon, membatalkan janji mu." Yoongi mengerucutkan bibirnya dan dengan cepat dicium Namjoon.

"Kita tidak sedang ke Jepang, sayang. Bagaimana kalau saat kita ke Jepang saja?"

"Tidak mau, Namjoon. Apa susahnya kau memesannya online sih? Kau mengesalkan" Yoongi beranjak dari pangkuan Namjoon namun ditarik kembali olehnya.

"Aish, baiklah, nanti aku akan memesannya." Namjoon mengalah lagi.

"Kapan?" Yoongi memastikan.

"Hari ini"

"Kau janji?"

"Yah, aku janji, sayang."

"Bagaimana kalau tidak kau tepati?"

"Diamkan aku selama yang kau mau, kau juga akan mendapatkan tiga boneka kumamon besar sekaligus." Namjoon menjawab dengan tidak yakin.

"Baiklah, aku sayang padamu" Yoongi memeluk Namjoon yang hanya miris karena posisinya dikalahkan oleh bonek berwarna hitam bernama Kumamon.

"Tapi kan..."

"Apalagi, sayang?"

"Ku dengar perusahaan Kumamon akan mengeluarkan merchandise untuk event tahun baru, belikan untuk ku yah?" Pinta Yoongi.

"Hhhhh" Namjoon hanya menghela nafas.

"Wae?"

"Boleh saja, tapi berjanjilah, kau tidak akan mengabaikanku, seperti waktu itu, kau mendepak ku hanya karena ingin tidur bersama Kuma."

"Ah, baiklah, aku janji." Yoongi memerah.

"Kalau kau mengingkarinya, aku pastikan kau tidak akan bisa berjalan selama beberapa hari, sayang."

"Y-ya, aku janji." Yoongi menelan ludahnya gugup.

"Yoongi." panggil Namjoon lembut. Mata Yoongi menoleh kepada Namjoon. Tiba-tiba saja bibirnya ditawan oleh Namjoon. Bergerak untuk mencoba mengimbangi pergerakan bibir Namjoon, walau tampaknya sia-sia, karena kekuatan tenaga Namjoon yang lebih kuat.

Tangan Namjoon mulai beratraksi, menjelajahi setiap sudut badan Yoongi, menciptakan desahan halus dari bibir Yoongi.

"Ahhh~ Namjoonn hhhh" Desahan Yoongi tak terkontrol. Desahan Yoongi menciptakan adrenalin Namjoon, dan lebih bersemangat untuk menjelajahi badan Yoongi.

"Namjoohhn, ak-kuh, b-bagaimana dengan latihan ku, ahh~"

"Kau tenang saja hyung, aku akan membantumu." Ujar Namjoon kesal karena kegiatannya diinterupsi. Kegiatan mereka semakin panas setiap detiknya, begitu juga desahan Yoongi.

Tanpa mereka sadari, kegiatan mereka tidak sengaja dilihat oleh baby maknae grup mereka. Dengan pias, Jungkook berjalan meninggalkan tempat laknat tersebut, berjalan bak tak bernyawa, menghampiri Taehyung dan bersedih atas matanya yang tak polos lagi, namun tanpa Jungkook sadari, keputusannya akan membuat tidak hanya matanya saja yang akan kehilangan kepolosannya, melainkan sesuatu yang lain.

FIN

.

.

Hai hai /lambai lambai ngangkang(?)/ setelah lama, kita muncul lagi dengan ga tahu malunya XD langsung aja kita capcipcus kayak biasa, sumber inspirasi datang dari beberapa kasus /cuih/ Nah, ini sih terilhami atas kejadian dahsyat yang mungkin kalian tidak akan BAYANGKAN PEMIRSA /cuih/ Ini dimulai dari tanggal 1 desember 2015, dimana saat itu BTS heading to Hongkong untuk acara emak eword, kalau kalian teliti atau cek di IG kita atau dengan hashtag #Airportcouple, pada tanggal itu Sugamon moment nyesek banget, DIKIIIIIIIIIIIIITTT. Dan dari itu, kita ambil kesimpulan bahwa SugaMon sedang bertengkar, Ga kepikiran Ya ga kepikiran ya /ikut trend meme/. Mungkin kalian bertanya kenapa kita kok sok2 tahu. Sebenarnya sih ini bukan sok2 tahu juga sih, berdasarkan pengalaman kita pada otp kita yang lalu lalu, case yang sama dengan sugamon, mrka kalau di panggung kyk ga kenal malah, tapi kalau di airport beh beh beh si seme bakal kyk jadi bodyguard mah =_= Dan dr penyelidikan gue dari 2007, untuk otp pertama di fandom KPop, sampai ke semua otp gue, yang syukurnya emang semuanya itu kalau di airport nempel2 kayak cicak di dinding, nah jadi kalau mrka brantem, pasti itu sikiiit banget jepretan mrk berdua dr fanmasternim, biasanya sih karena si uke yang menjauh. Sama kayak Case sugamon dan perkiraan kita itu, mrka baikan pas mau pergi ke Jepang. Kebayangkan berapa lamanya si Yoongi diamin si Namjoon :v Dan itu bukan juga satu satunya alasan, alasan lain adalah, selama mulai dr tanggal 1 sampai tanggal 6 atau 7 desember, si RM kalau poto ntah itu yang di post big hit atau twitter bts, pasti deketan dan nempel ke Suga :v misalnya nih kayak pas ending ultah Jin, dia ngerangkul si Suga, bahkan ngucapin ultah si Jin, muka si suga dibawa2 juga =_= Nah ga disitu aja sih, kalau lihat yang bts di video ucapan terimakasih sama mpd nim pas habis acara emak eword juga kan si papi nempelin mami, megang micnya pas mami mau ngomong, dan sederet nikmat dan berkah lainnya :v Nah, ttg yang Kumamon itu sih karena kan beberapa hari yg lalu, ada tuh si mami upload kalender Kumamon, nah sebelum2nya, kita chat, terus gue nyeletuk "jangan2 si mami marah sama papi karna ga dibelikan boneka kumamon" eh pas mrka udah di jepang, si mami upload kalender kumamon juga pas mrka baikan waktu mau pergi ke Jepang. jd intinya itu, kalau di bandara sugamon limited moment berarti mrka lagi brantem, kalau bejibun, lagi honey2an dah

Teruskan,ini juga diilhami sama live butterfly comeback, yang part rap papi dibawakan juga sama mami. trus trus masalah drmn Namjoon tahu kalau Yoongi marah karna dia batalin janjinya bli kumamon, itu dengan ga tahu dirinya, aku kasih ke kalian aja, terserah cinta2 sih mau gimana alurnya wkwkwkw Nah,jadi itulah semua ilham2 yang ada di fict ini, kalau kalian jengkel karna panjang, silahkan gebukin si ilham. oh ya, FF Kim Family itu PASTI dilanjut dan sedang dalam masa penulisan, alurnya diubah2 mulu, takut buat kalian bosan sih, zzzz... sekian yah, thank you for valuable ppl who spent their tim to read our bad fics, review,follow dkk. I love you and keep supporting kim fams :* dont forget to visit our IG, lets talk more bae :*


End file.
